Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians)
Cruella de Vil (Glenn Close) is the evil villainess in the 1996 film 101 Dalmatians and its 2000 sequel 102 Dalmatians. The film reinvented Cruella as the vindictive, snobbish and very glamorous magnate of a haute couturefashion house, "House of DeVil", which specialised in fur couture. The character of Anita (played by Joely Richardson) was a couturière and employee of De Vil. Unlike the animated film, the live-action version gives the reason why Cruella wanted to make the puppies into coats at a young age, is that their fur wouldn't be as soft when they fully grow up. At the start of the film, it is revealed that Cruella has secretly had her henchmen slaughter a white Siberian tiger at London Zoo for its pelt. However, the suspicions and accusations of the Dearly family force Cruella to step up her plans to make the puppies into a coat, the puppies escaping while her henchmen are preparing to do the work and Cruella being subsequently thrown into a vat of molasses and a pig pen when she tries to track them to a farm. At the end of the film, she is arrested and sent to prison, with the Dearlys taking over her house after Roger's latest video game proves a success when he makes a villain based on Cruella. This film increased the physical comedy of the animated film, even veering into more juvenile humor, such as Cruella falling into a vat of old molasses. Close's performance was universally well-received and her sex appeal as the character was also credited. The live-action film was not as critically successful as the animated movie, but Close's performance, as well as her costumes, by Anthony Powell and Rosemary Burrows, received appreciative attention, including a spread in Vanity Fair. Claws were applied to gloves, and necklaces were made from teeth, to add to the idea that Cruella enjoyed wearing parts of dead animals. Nails were also projected from the heels to make them especially vicious in appearance. Some of her clothes were made out of leather or PVC, and Cruella always wore lots of makeup. Close has commented on how demanding the slapstick physicality of the role was while wearing nail-heeled boots and corsets. She was always smoking to give the appearance of a mysterious "villain". Close also insisted that she fall into the molasses herself for genuine acting, as opposed to delegating it to a stunt double. In 102 Dalmatians, while under effect of Dr. Ivan Pavlov's hypnotherapy treatment, Cruella was cured of her fur addiction and released from prison on parole, three years after the events of the first film. She insisted on being called "Ella" because "Cruella sounds so... cruel". Reformed, completely devoted to saving animals, and while experiencing "doraphobia", she was scared by even the smallest sight of fur fashion, especially since she had all of her fur clothing and the drawing of herself in a Dalmatian puppy coat boarded up. Unfortunately, this new persona was not to last for long since the effects of Big Ben's chimes managed to undo the conditioning, reverting Cruella to her former self. During the "Ella" stage, Cruella quit her characteristic habits, such as wearing fur clothing, long nails, extravagant hair styles, and of course, smoking. Once Big Ben jolted her brain waves back into Cruella, her old habits returned, with Cruella redesigning the sketch of the original Dalmatian coat to include a hood specifically so that she can use three new puppies to make the coat on top of the original ninety-nine puppies required, the chosen extra three being the children of Dipstick, one of the Dearlys' original fifteen puppies. However, despite her efforts to distract attention from herself by framing the owner of the Second Chance Dog Shelter for her crimes (the only person who stands to benefit if she reverts to her old behavior as her parole states that her fortune will go to dog shelters in the Westminster area and Second Chance is the only such shelter), her plans are discovered by her parole officer, also Dipstick's owner. Her accomplice, furrier Jean Pierre Le Pelt, is trapped in one of his own coats when it is sown shut during a fight in an illegal sweatshop in France, while Dipstick's daughter Oddball (who has yet to develop her own spots) lures Cruella into a trap where she is literally baked into a massive cake and arrested along with Le Pelt, both being sentenced to life in prison for their actions. Trivia *Glenn Close appeared as Alex Forrest in the 1987 movie "Fatal Attraction". Gallery Cruella-glenn-close-as-cruella-de-vil-32504917-250-250.gif screenshot_7289.png screenshot_7291.png cruella2.png tumblr_mjl0r3LXeY1rpg6o6o1_500.gif cruella1.jpg cruella3.jpg BDFCB732-0CE4-4D00-B927-491107ACEB47.jpeg 218sxc.gif cruella4.jpg screenshot_7290.png giphycruella.gif screenshot_7297.png screenshot_7298.png cruella5.jpg screenshot_7292.png screenshot_7296.png screenshot_7299.png screenshot_7293.png screenshot_7294.png FrailSecretLamb-max-1mb.gif Close4.gif screenshot_7295.png F7352A26-C95E-4CC0-885F-8742F905AC42.jpeg|Cruella in the cake factory 218ukm.gif B1967574-15D6-4387-83F1-7A502F89917C.jpeg|Oops! Cruella stumbles and falls on her rear end in the cake factory! DAFBA90B-E89E-415F-BBFD-D9AA960CF764.jpeg|The puppies are winning the battle! E3F1D213-209B-4EDD-B8F0-1114E94C17AD.jpeg|Cruella gets dumped into a giant mixing bowl! 218uer.gif 751FC8B2-A6C8-4FD1-80E0-1936D6092D74.jpeg|Cruella is getting mixed into a cake! Cruella+comp+pt+2+in+her+quest+for+a+puppy_d3e84e_5480947.gif 92D1D3EE-B23B-45A6-8E63-CF7594E0BD7A.jpeg|Only the boots of Cruella are visible as she gets mixed into the cake! 218unv.gif 8B3A9A42-347C-4B40-A6A4-5CC5193D994E.jpeg|Cruella has been completely mixed into the cake by the puppies! 164B97E1-346E-4BCD-8EA1-25E86F6E529C.jpeg|Cruella is not happy being part of a cake! 7D20C431-C04B-47C6-84A1-9953A31BF281.jpeg|Cruella is shocked to discover she has been baked right into the cake! 218v1s.gif 61C5A4FD-8833-47E6-BA01-1D4D7981B92C.jpeg B97AC6A0-22B5-45D7-8F7D-BA0AD663B820.jpeg|The icing on the cake! Cruella knows she’s been defeated! 218v80.gif 05373CC0-20DC-4E54-9247-2BC554932337.jpeg|Cruella becomes a wedding cake as the bride and groom are placed on her head! 423E3FFF-4FC3-4DC6-B18E-26A279B911B0.jpeg|The puppies’ owners are happy to see Cruella has been beaten! B9C4A8A4-4064-4B3A-8FB2-C234C5DF1D53.jpeg|You may now “kick” the bride! 1004BC65-8234-4753-916C-142998D81883.jpeg|Cruella is knocked forward onto a cart 86CFA365-0D6E-41DF-B18F-7FEF349B7E94.jpeg|Cruella is sent through the doors into the front of the shop! C1AB9F5D-81FB-46B2-AF97-FF53C0D29401.jpeg|As she is sent helplessly toward the front window, Cruella braces for impact! 218v9t.gif 2FCF0879-0F4F-4EEC-83D4-17D0D35A245E.jpeg|Cruella’s face hits the display window! 12E654B1-AE7D-410B-8A65-069AEAD21E32.jpeg|Cruella, humiliated and defeated, is under arrest and on her way to jail! 218vcq.gif 1A22458B-ABDC-4A77-84E8-2EEFC883B68C.jpeg|Evil Cruella is loaded into a police van as the victorious dalmatians look on! Category:1990s Category:Fur Category:Jealous Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychotic Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Cape Category:Comical defeat Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Boots Category:High Heels Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Opera Gloves Category:Choker Necklace Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Evil Laugh